


Vivid

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: Tay and New spends a weekend with their daughter, or do they?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is taken from this prompt
> 
> https://twitter.com/TayNew5Ever/status/1278588458253127680

Tay opens his eyes, groaning and rubbing the sleep out of it. He feels someone shifting their position beside him and he kicks them.

“Aww, Te. Five more minutes, please”, New grumbled in his sheets, trying desperately to go back to his slumber.

Tay checks the time from the bedside clock. It reads 7:50.

“Wake up! It’s your turn to water the plants! The sun will dry it up if you don’t hurry”, Tay slaps him, not letting him go back to dreamland.

After a couple of minutes arguing, New finally gives in and sits up. He takes his time gaining his senses back and stands up. In doing so, the pain from his butt kicks in that made New yelp in pain.

“And you say you don’t want to skip last night.”, Tay chuckles while watching New go out of the bedroom.

Tay stretches some more and checks if Mint is still sleeping. He peeks in their little angel’s room and sees that she is still sleeping soundly. He makes his way downstairs and goes to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to see what he can cook for breakfast.

“You want bacon or sausages?”, Tay shouts out loud.

“Why not ask Mint?”, New shouts back.

“She’s still asleep.”, Tay yells while pulling out some eggs.

Tay was about to put some bread in the toaster when New answered his question with bacon, his morning task done and sat down at a chair near the kitchen countertop. He sighs and squabbles that he took too long to respond. As they argue about the harmful side effects of processed food Mint comes down whilst hugging her polar bear plushie.

“Good morning, sunshine!”, Tay greets her while preparing the eggs and pouring it to the sizzling pan.

“My shining star, come here.”, New stretches his arms out and carries Mint, letting her sit on his lap. “How’s your night? Any nightmares?”

“No, Dad. Actually, I didn’t have any dreams.”, Mint replies. “I did hear some weird sounds in your room last night when I went downstairs for a drink. Was there a mouse? Because I’m pretty sure I heard you scream, Dad.”

Tay almost burned his hand pulling the toast out of the toaster when he heard what Mint just said. He stares at New, who is also in shock, and continues his cooking.

“Um.. yes honey. There was a mouse. Don’t worry, your Papa took care of it. He really  **nailed** it.”, New emphasizes, clearly trying to disturb Tay.

“Breakfast is served!”, Tay announces, preventing New from saying anything inappropriate.

Mint jumps down from New’s lap and heads to the dining table. New meanwhile fetches plates and Tay serves the food. They all eat and Mint tells the two what she is doing at school. Tay complains about some clients he handles over the weekdays and New shares some customer encounters he had at the cafe. When they all finish eating, Mint heads to the living room to watch her weekend morning cartoons and New clean the table up. He carries the dishes to the sink and proceeds to wash it when Tay slaps his butt, disturbing him.

“What now?”, New whines.

“She heard us. I told you we should have skipped it last night.”, Tay points a finger and watches New do his chore.

“Just say you can’t say no when I seduce you…”, New side eye him, eliciting a shocked face from Tay and a slap in his arm.

Tay just joins Mint in the living room while New laughs while scrubbing the plates they have used. When New finishes, he joins the two and cuddles them close. He makes himself comfortable between them and they watch until the clock registers that it is already 10 AM.

“Oh honey, time for a bath.”, Tay verbalizes and lifts Mint in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom.

“Huh? Why Papa?”, Mint tries to free herself from Tay’s grasp but fails.

“We’re going out. Do you want to, little star?”, New follows them from behind and fills in on what is happening.

“Really? Where?”, Mint finally breaks free from Tay’s grasp and dashes quickly to the bathroom, leaving the two men behind.

They both chuckle, not surprised their little sunshine is excited in going out, and Tay follows her in the room while New heads up to pick an outfit for Mint. When he joins them at the bathroom, Mint is at the bathtub playing with the soap bubbles that have formed and Tay is already soaking wet.

“You have one job, Tawan.”, New snatches the shower head from him and rinses Mint.

“She’s being rowdy!”, Tay defends himself and tries to help by rubbing the soap out of Mint.

When Mint was all squeaky clean, Tay towels her dry and helps her in putting on her clothes. After the little girl exits the room, New, who is still holding the shower head, turns the water on and aims the water stream at Tay who just got dried.

"You first.", New responds while ignoring the complaints Tay has verbalized.

New quickly runs out of the bathroom, almost slipping a couple times, and leaves Tay alone in the shower. He goes upstairs once again and picks two sets of outfits, one for him and one for Tay. He specifically chooses outfits that will match him and Tay. Tay finishes his shower, still visibly upset at what New has done, and snatches the clothes New have offered him. He makes his way up their room to change and locates Mint in her room preparing things she will carry with them outside.

As soon as New manages to shower and change, Tay drags the two and orders them to put on their shoes quickly.

"Isn't the reservation like 12:30 or something? We can drive it in 20 minutes, tops.", New asked while tying up Mint's shoelaces.

"No one's driving. We're walking.", Tay argues back who is also putting his footwear on.

"What? It's going to be hot!", New stands up and puts his hands on his waist, showing his disapproval.

"I checked the weather forecast, it's cloudy. Besides, our little star here has brought umbrellas for all of us, isn't that right my little orca cub?", Tay pats Mint's nose with a finger, which made her scrunch it and giggle.

New accepted defeat when he can't find the car keys near the door, blaming Tay for hiding it, and joins the two on their midday walk. They manage to pass by an ice-cream vendor on the way to the restaurant.

"Oh! Ice cream!", New exclaims and dashes off to inspect what flavors the vendor has to offer.

"Hey! We are almost at the restaurant and you want desserts? You can order some later after we finish our meal.", Tay tries to pull New away but to no avail.

"No! Can I get chocolate, please? How about you, my little polar cub, want anything?", New asks Mint, completely ignoring Tay's protests.

"Don't! You are going to ruin her appetite!", Tay shouts at New again. Thankfully, Mint rejects the offer.

"Ok.", New returns his attention to the vendor.

"You didn't even ask about me.", Tay hits New on his arm, who was about to get his order.

"Why? You won't even bother eating desserts before meals.", New counters back.

"Yeah, I won't", Tay agrees.

"Then why are you mad that I haven't asked you?", New asks again.

"It's like you don't care about me or something.", Tay answers back.

New sighs before asking mockingly. "Then, what flavor do you want, Tay krub?"

"Nothing.", Tay grumpily replies.

New rolls his eyes and finally gets his ice cream.

They make their way to the restaurant and Tay approaches the lady in front to claim their reservation.

The restaurant is a simple one with wooden chairs and tables to accommodate the customers and the place is spacious enough to put some shelves to the side, holding books and little trinkets. Some newspaper headlines hang from the wall and lighting fixtures illuminate the establishment, giving a nice, somewhat homey vibe into it.

All three sit down and take a look at the menu. The restaurant was having an Italian cuisine month going on so they ordered a platter of spaghetti and some chicken with mojos and two large pizzas. Tay and New let the child pick the flavor and she chooses garlic shrimp and a classic pepperoni for the other.

They talk over lunch about what they will do for the next upcoming week. As they fill their stomachs with food, plans and suggestions fly around their table. The place was already loud when they arrived so thankfully, they didn't bother anyone who was eating out here with them. Plates are now wiped clean and New raises his hand, calling over a server.

"Can we get the desserts menu, please?", New requests the server.

"Aren't you already full with all that eating?", Tay says after burping.

New taps his full stomach. "I always have room for desserts."

They end up ordering a banana sundae that they shared among the three of them. After they have finished, paid for the bill and made their stomachs rest for a few minutes, they head out and walk their way back home.

"Oh, look at this New!", Tay stops by a store and picks up a cat ear headband.

He puts it on New. "Aww, it suits you so well!"

"Hehe, Papa you're right, it does look good on Dad.", Mint comments back, raising her head to see the accessory. She lets go of New's hand and heads to the store to see what they have to offer.

"Oh, Papa! How about this for you?", she picks up a black collar and holds it high to let Tay see.

"You're right, honey. Here, let me help you put it on him.", New carries Mint in his arms and levels her with Tay's face.

Tay instinctively flinches from the contact, caressing his sensitive adam's apple. But he lets Mint attach the collar in his neck below the adam's apple, careful now not to touch the protruding bone. When the accessory clicked in place, New steps back and takes a look at Tay.

"Our little sunshine's having some fashion talent, I see.", New mocks Tay, actually picking up Tay's nickname for Mint to call her.

"How much is the accessory, sir?", Mint asks the vendor who was watching the trio all this time.

"A hundred each. Are you taking both?", the vendor assesses.

"Yes!", Mint quickly exclaims and looks at the two with her pleading eyes. Tay manages to let out a sigh of defeat and fishes out two hundred bills out of his wallet and hands it to the vendor.

When they left the store front Tay was about to remove the collar when New slaps his hand hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?", Tay exclaims at New.

"Don't take it off until we reach home. Ser, I'm not removing mine.", New points at his new headband.

Tay sighs once more, his plan visibly backfired. He just takes Mint's other free hand and walks alongside them.

— — —

"She's really something, don't you think Tay?", New asks him.

They are now both lying down to rest, tired from all the activities they have done for the day. They did nothing but watch movies and eat dinner when they arrived home. When Tay spotted that Mint had fallen asleep watching "The Princess and the Frog", he turned off the television and pointed at her when New looked at him confused. He spotted it and understood, and picked her up to bring her to her bedroom. Both of them tucked her into bed, wished sweet dreams for her and greeted good night.

"Hmm, yeah.", New said and lays at his side, his back facing Tay.

"This is such a good day, isn't it?", Tay reminisces the day they just spent and breathes out contentedly.

"Well, it is. If it's even real.", New said, monotone.

"What are you talking about, New.", Tay's eyes suddenly sprung open, baffled with New's comment.

No words came out of New's mouth when he opened them. Instead, a loud, blaring sound escapes through his lips, disturbing Tay.

**BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!**

The alarm went crazy over the silent bedroom. Tay scrunched his eyes, trying to avoid facing reality. The annoying sound persevered and Tay finally let them open. He stared at the dark ceiling, the sun still hasn't risen for the day. He picked up his phone and turned off the alarm, the clock reading 4:00 AM. When he tried to rub his eyes to get rid of sleep, his hand got wet from the tears that must have flowed when he was still dreaming.

"Gosh, why now?", Tay rubbed his face dry and tried to calm his throbbing head down.

He checked once more what his schedule is today and just like he expected, he will meet New three times today.

"8 am for the morning show, 11 for noontime one, and 5 pm for the online store livestream.", he stated the time as he got up.

He checks Instagram while making his way to the bathroom and lo and behold, the first post he saw at his feed was New with his current girl, both of them eating some ice cream.

"They look so happy.", Tay chuckled to himself while reading the caption New has typed in:  _ Mint to be yours _ .

He sighed and got ready for his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
